


News with Tears

by Ponytrekker1156



Series: An Unexpected Turn [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Horses, M/M, Mpreg, Singing, Tears, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponytrekker1156/pseuds/Ponytrekker1156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay learns of the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News with Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like part two.

The sight was devastating. A six foot five man running through the halls crying. Harry and B'Elanna had tried to follow him but he entered one of the holo decks and engaged a privacy lock before they could follow. Tears still streaming down his cheeks Tom quickly entered the parameters for the holo program he wanted and activated it. A lush green meadow appeared, dotted with brown, white, black, red-brown, rowan and buckskin horses. Tom whistled and a buckskin pinto trotted over. The horse snuffled at his face and the rough tongue liked away his salty tears. Tom laughed at the tickling sensation. Songlark lay down and he lay next to her his head resting on her swollen stomach. He had purposely made her with foal. He saw a girl riding over. She was tall, had piercing indigo eyes and could act a lot like a Vulcan which always make him laugh. They had been and still were good friends. He recognized her mount as Songlark's twin brother Skylark. The two horses looked nothing alike as Skylark was not a pinto and jet black. Now he remembered her name, Annika. He waved and she cantered over. Dismounting, she quickly saddled and bridled off and turned Skylark lose. Plopping down in front of Tom she noticed his puffy, red eyes and tear streaked cheeks,"Tom, what happened? What's wrong?" She shifted so that she was leaning against Songlark and Tom had his head in her lap. He began to cry again and she just stroked his hair,"Shhh, let it all out. Everything's gonna be all right." Quietly she sang a song the way she had when ever he had troubles with his father:

Gute Abend, Gut Nacht  
Von Rosen bedacht  
Von Näglein besteckt  
Schlüpf unter die Deck  
Und morgen früh wenn Gott will  
wirst du wieder geweckt  
Und morgen früh wenn Gott will  
wirst du wieder geweckt

Guten Abend, Gut Nacht  
Von Englein bewacht  
Sie zeigen im Traum  
dir Christkindleins Baum  
Schlaf nun selig und süß  
schau ins Traums Paradies,  
Schlaf nun selig und süß  
schau ins Traums Paradies

He smiled at her through his tears and told her what was so heavy on his heart,"I haven't been feeling good lately so I went to see the Doctor. He told me I was pregnant." He started to cry again but a grin spread over Annika's face. She began singing again but chose a new song. It was livelier and Tom had never heard before:

Fuchs, du hast die Gans gestohlen  
Gib sie wieder her,  
gib sie wieder her  
Sonst kommt dich der Jäger holen  
mit dem Schießgewehr,  
sonst kommt dich der Jäger holen  
mit dem Schießgewehr 

Seine große, lange Flinte  
Schießt auf dich den Schrott,  
schießt auf dich den Schrott  
Das dich färbt die rote Tinte  
und dann bist du tot,  
das dich färbt die rote Tinte  
und dann bist du tot

Liebes Füchslein lass dir Raten  
Sei doch bloß kein Dieb,  
sei doch bloß kein Dieb  
Komm du brauchst nicht Gänsebraten  
nimm mit Maus vorlieb,  
komm du brauchst nicht Gänsebraten  
nimm mit Maus vorlieb

Just as she was finishing the last verse Chakotay burst in. He smiled at the sight in front of him. Tom did not know this but he to knew that blond girl who made people laugh when she pretended to be a Vulcan. Then he saw Tom's head in her lap. She was petting his hair and he ha tear stains down his cheeks. Quietly he sat down by them, sliding next to Annika so Tom's back was in his lap. She quietly whispered in Tom's ear,"Tell him." "Tell me what?", he inquired. Tom looked into his chocolate brown eyes and they were clouded with worry. Almost whispering he said,"I have some news for you, Chakotay. I'm... pregnant."


End file.
